


Hero - Silver Snow Oneshot

by sxrensxng



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Both romances mentioned are purely implied, Character Death, Silver Snow spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Byleth knew that the church needed someone to lead it after the battle of Garreg Mach, but she knew she could never live up to the hero that everyone had made up in their minds.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	Hero - Silver Snow Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad (sxrensxng) in my oneshot book if you prefer to read it there.

"ALL OF FODLAN NEEDS THEIR HERO." Seteth had told her.

She didn't feel like a hero. Images played back in her mind of all that she had done.

Ashe, bleeding out, as she held him tenderly to her chest. Ferdinand and Caspar had not said a word, although grief painted its way onto Caspar's furrowed brow. Ferdinand looked on solemnly, still keeping his eyes peeled for any other soldiers.

Byleth couldn't look the boy in the face. She held him close, his head tucked in the crook of her neck. Ashe was never in her class, but she still had considered him a student of hers.

The two talked every Sunday morning in the greenhouse. Ashe would point out the new plants that had sprouted up in the last week, as Byleth would tell him stories of her life before the monastery.

"I'm sorry." Byleth whispered.

Byleth had told herself that she was prepared. She had the image of thousands of faceless Imperial Soldiers painted in her mind, or large flying beasts, but never Ashe. No amount of preparation could have made her ready for what she had just done.

She hesitated. Ashe had struck her in the shoulder with an arrow as she tried to speak to him. A warning. One she did not heed.

She felt dirty after what she had done. She regretted every second of it. No amount of victory could make what she did feel right.

Byleth didn't feel like a hero when they encountered Lorenz on the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

She was never as close to Lorenz as she was Ashe, but the same sensation plagued her when she killed him. She did it herself, as to relieve her students of cutting down someone who they once called their friend.

Her soul did not weep for Lorenz as it did for Ashe. She stood over him with a sad look in her face. Lorenz was still breathing as she looked at him.

"I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it?" He laughed.

Byleth forced her eyes closed, but the image of Lorenz was still inside her mind. At least Ferdinand, who once called Lorenz a friend, would not have to see this death.

Petra, Mercedes, and Sylvain watched their old teacher intake a breath of stale air before moving on. They needed to keep moving if this plan was to work. Sylvain jogged to catch up and put his hand on Byleth's shoulder, but she paid him no mind.

Byleth didn't feel like a hero when she heard word of the skirmish at Gronder Field. It had been the place of the friendly Battle of the Eagle and Lion all those years ago, but now it's the soil was tainted.

She begged Seteth for them to join the fray, to help Dimitri after Gilbert had asked for their aide. However, Seteth made it clear that Byleth was to rest. That wasn't something a hero would've done. A hero would've pushed aside any selfish desire they had, in order to help their old comrades.

She thought of Dimitri and Dedue and all those who had died. All those that she could've saved if she had been a real hero instead of some holy figure. She hadn't even seen Dimitri or Dedue since she had woken up, but she would've loved to have seen them one more time.

She definitely didn't feel like a hero now. As she stood over Edelgard, sword in hand, pain struck her heart.

She had told herself that she was ready. She had told herself for countless months that she could do it. Her heart refused to let her complete the task. Byleth had begged Seteth countless times to find a way that Edelgard would not have to die, but he made it clear that Edelgard had chosen to die with her goal.

Dorothea and Bernadetta looked on. Bernadetta looked at the girl she had once looked up to and hoped that the professor would make it quick. Dorothea stared at the girl she had affectionately nicknamed "Edie" all those years ago, treachery plaguing her heart. It would not be easier with an audience.

"I wanted to walk with you."

Byleth sucked in a quick breath of air as she looked at Edelgard. She thought of all that they had done as friends. The Sundays they spent chatting and training together. The tea they enjoyed together in the courtyard. The hundreds of times the professor entrusted Edelgard with her life. Hubert even pushed his way back into her mind, although taking his life had not been an easy feat either.

Byleth swung her sword and ended Edelgard in one fell swoop before she would regret all of her decisions leading up to this point. A loud cry of anguish erupted from their stoic and silent professor as she dropped to her knees and held Edelgard close.

She had not sobbed since Jerelt had died, and part of her wished it had remained as such. She held Edelgard's warm body, looking as elegant as she did when she was alive. Edelgard's blood had already leached its way into the fabric of the professor's cloak.

She hadn't spoken much with Sothis since the two had fused, and she hated to admit it was times like these where she needed her guidance. Byleth prayed. She begged Sothis to guide Edelgard well, and for forgiveness for taking Edelgard's life.

Byleth felt like a villain.

Heroes didn't murder their old friends in cold blood. Heroes didn't let people die who didn't deserve it. Heroes didn't cry when they took the lives of those around them.

Dorothea tapped her professor on the shoulder after who knows how long.

"We need to keep moving, professor." Her voice was stricken with grief, but it was clear she had avoided crying as to remain strong. As Byleth turned around she saw tears poured from Bernadetta's eyes and down her face. This had not been easy for any of them.

Byleth didn't feel like a hero when they crowned her leader of Fodlan. It didn't feel right at all. She knew how to fight, but how would that make her a good leader? She felt foolish in the white getup, as she sat on the throne. Edelgard would've hated the sight of this, that much she knew. She didn't know one thing about leading a country, but Seteth insisted she would be perfect for the job.

At least she had Ferdinand to help her make decisions, and Sylvain by her side. At least the thought of Caspar and Bernadetta happily married, gave her some peace of mind.

Her fingers wound around Sylvain's as they stood at the front of the display. They gave a bow to the audience, which erupted in cheers. Still, Byleth couldn't shake the feeling that she felt dirty.

Rhea had told her that she was prepared, as did Seteth, but the feeling of guilt still crept its way into her mind.

Ashe's frail body, Lorenz's last laugh, Hubert's smile, and Edelgard's blood seeping into her cloak.

They were all there whenever she closed her eyes, and she feared they would never go away.


End file.
